Mengertilah, walau sebentar
by zakiyahkazuha
Summary: Heiji merasa panas, ketika tiba-tiba muncul sesosok anak lelaki yang mendekati Kazuha. "Lantas apa urusanmu!" bentak Kazuha pada Heiji...
1. Kau ini kenapa!

**Halo semua!**

**Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, jadi kuharap kalian bisa memaklumi kalau ternyata hasilnya dibawah rata-rata ^^"**

**Kali ini, aku mau Kazuha menjadi tokoh utamanya. Kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya!**

* * *

"Hei, cepatlah!" aku dapat mendengar teriakannya dengan jelas. Padahal kalian tahu? Aku berada dilantai dua, dikamarku, dan dengan pintu yang tertutup. Ya ampun.. Sekeras apa sih kau harus berteriak?

"Sebentar! Aku belum menemukan dasiku!" aku balas berteriak sambil masih mengobok-obok lemari pakaianku itu. _Aduuh.. Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa menaruh dasi sekolahku dimana!_ Tanpa kusadari aku malah mengutuk diriku sendiri. Dan, aha! Aku menemukannya -di bawah bantal!

"Cepatlah! Atau kita bisa terlambat!" teriaknya lagi.

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit bersabar, Tuan Detektif?" aku sedikit mencemoohnya. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarku terbuka. Dan aku melihat pemuda berkulit gelap itu menatapku tajam. "Kau tahu privasi?!" aku membentaknya sambil mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari kamarku. "Tak sopan masuk ke kamar seorang gadis tanpa izin. Untung saja aku sudah selesai berpakaian!" mau tak mau wajahku sedikit memerah. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika dia menerobos masuk saat aku masih berganti baju.

"Oke oke Nona Lambat." rutuknya sambil kembali menutup pintu kamarku. "Jika kau tak turun dalam waktu 5 menit, aku pergi sendiri! Mulai dari sekarang!" Apa?! Dasar!

Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah berlari menuruni tangga.

"15 detik lagiiii!"

"Kamu gila!" aku memakinya.

"12 detik lagiii!"

"Hei, aku belum pakai sepatu!"

"9 detik lagiii!"

"Heiji?!"

"7 detik lagiii!"

"Ya ampun, mana tasku?!"

"4 detik lagi!"

"Awas kau!"

"2 detik lagi!"

"Aku datang aku datang!"

"Nah, tepat waktu." Heiji tersenyum puas melihatku yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan rambut yang sedikit beratakan.

"Kau jahat!" aku berteriak dengan sebal. Tapi Heiji hanya memasang cengirannya!

"Ayo." dia melemparkan helm kepadaku, lantas menaiku motornya. "Cepat naik."

"Huh!" tak banyak yang bisa aku perbuat, selain menurutinya. Maka, setalah memakai helm aku duduk dibonceng Heiji oleh sepeda motornya. "Awas kalau kau mau ngebut seperti kemarin." ancamku.

"Sayangnya iya. Karena kita kehabisan banyak waktu karena kau yang lama."

"Ap-" sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapan Heiji, dia sudah menancap gas dengan ngebut. "Whooaa!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Heiji menusuri jalan menuju ke sekolah kami. Dengan gesit dia menghindari kendaraan-kendaraan lain. Dengan keisengannya, dia sengaja menambah kecepatannya lagi -dari yang sudah cepat- semakin cepat hanya untuk bisa mendengar aku berteriak lebih keras sebelum saat turun nanti ia akan berkata 'berisik sekali' kepadaku.

Yap.

Dia adalah si Detektif dari barat, Heiji Hattori si baka.

**oOoOo**

"Oi Kazuha, kita sudah sampai!" perlahan aku membuka mataku. Kecepatan tadi membuatku bahkan sampai tak bisa membuka mata saking ngerinya. Bagaimana tidak?! Seorang anak SMU memboncengku dengan motornya yang ia pacu dengan kecepatan penuh. Uuuh.. Heiji baka!

Aku meloncat dengan sebal. Lantas, melemparkan helm pada Heiji yang masih memarkir motornya.

"Oi, jangan marah Kazuha." lagi-lagi Heiji _nyengir._

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu! Kau seperti orang bodoh!" aku sedikit menunjuk dahinya.

"Haaaah?!" nampak tatapan tak terima dari Heiji. "Berhentilah marah-marah Kazuha! Ayo, kita harus segera ke kelas." karena merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa diperdebatkan, aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Begitu sampai kelas, aku lantas duduk dikursiku, yang berada disebelah kiri kursi Heiji. Kursi dikelas kami memang dirancang untuk seorang-seorang.

"Wah wah Hattori.." goda salah seorang teman sekelas kami yang biasa kupanggil Honekawa-kun.

"Apa?!" sembur Heiji ketus.

"Khehehe.." Honekawa-kun terkikik sendiri. "Jangan marah begitu dong. Pagi ini juga nampaknya kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu ya?"

"Ap,APA?! Siapa?!" mata Heiji membulat.

"Toyama." tiba-tiba aku merasa wajahku ikut memanas.

"Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?!" tanpa bisa kutahan aku berdiri -dari posisiku yang asalnya duduk- sambil berteriak kearah Honekawa-kun dan Heiji. "Siapa juga yang mau dengan cowok hitam begitu!"

"Apa katamu?! Memangnya siapa yang mau dengan wanita bawel sepertimu itu!" Heiji membalas perkataanku itu dengan tampang menyebalkanya.

"Hah?! Maaf saja ya, aku memang bawel. Tapi setidaknya aku bukan anak yang maniak misteri sepertimu sampai rela pergi ke Tokyo hanya untuk menantang Kudou-kun!" aku dapat melihat wajah Heiji sedikit memerah. Wajar saja, dia bahkan tidak pamit kepada ibunya saat 'kabur' ke Tokyo hanya untuk menantang Detektif dari timur itu. Dan hasilnya, Heiji Hattori, kalah.

"Tarik kata-katamu itu!" bentak Heiji.

Sebelum aku bisa membuka mulut lagi, tiba-tiba aku merasa diperhatikan. Aku memutar kepalaku ke sekeliling kelas, dan benar saja. Teman-teman sekelas kami sedang memperhatikan kami sampai cekikikan dan berbisik-bisik sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" aku berkata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oh Kazuha-chan, aku iri loh melihat kemesraan kalian berdua." Hina-chan, salah seorang teman sekelasku berkata sambil menggodaku.

"Siapa yang mesra dengan dia?!" kami -aku dan Heiji- tanpa disangka-sangka berteriak dengan kompak.

"Kami tidak kompak!" dan, demi Tuhan. Kenapa kami bisa berkata dengan bersamaan lagi?!

"Berhenti mengikuti omonganku!" Heiji berkata kepadaku.

"Siapa yang mengikuti omonganmu?!" aku membela diriku.

"Oh ya ampun.. Kena kutuk apa aku semalam..." Heiji memukul wajahnya sendiri dengan tangannya. "Sudahlah. Aku malas melanjutkan perdebatan konyol ini!"

"Sadar juga kau.." aku mendelik kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memukul meja diantara aku dan Heiji...

* * *

**Waduh, pembukaan yang jelek ya? =="**

**Mohon maaf ya, mungkin alur ceritanya cepat, kurang jelas, ngaco, asal-asalan..**

**Mohon review nyaa!**


	2. Siapa dia?

**Baiklah, perlu saya beritahu, saya melanjutkan fanfic ini karena sedang tak ada kegiatan *dipukulin.**

**Tapi meski begitu, saya tetap bersemangat membuatnya. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan me-review \(^_^)/**

* * *

****"O,Ono-sensei?!" mataku dan Heiji membulat ketika melihat siapa orang yang menggebrak meja kami tadi. Oh tidak.. Alamat buruk...

"Hattori dan Toyama, bisa kalian jelaskan kepada saya?!" di damprat oleh Ono-sensei bukan pertanda baik -tentu saja-. Perluku tegaskan, setiap tahun anak-anak dari tiap kelas akan mengadakan angket tentang para guru. Dan aku tak peduli kalian percaya atau tidak, Ono-sensei telah memenangkan angket 'guru terkejam' selama 5 kali berturut-turut! Itu buka 'prestasi' yang biasa-biasa saja, tentu kalian juga tahu! Dan parahnya lagi, Ono-sensei mengajar dibidang bahasa -pelajaran yang bisa membuat siapa saja tertidur dengan cepat-

Mendapat bentakan mendadak membuatku dan Heiji membisu mendadak.

"Jadi kalian tak bisa menjelaskan?" Ono-sensei memasang senyum yang paling manis -baginya-.

"A,anu ..." aku mencoba membuka mulut. Namun, tetap saja. Aku tak bisa merangkai kata-kata atau apalah itu. Oh Heiji.. Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau juga tak bisa diandalkan?! Tak bisakah kau menganggap Ono-sensei ini pembunuh atau sejenisnya? Ups... Kurasa aku berlebihan.

"Baiklah... Mungkin kalian memang bisu atau lidah kalian sudah dikunci." dia mendelik. Sungguh menyebalkan. "Beruntung, moodku sedang baik hari ini. Jadi ..." pak tua itu menunjukan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya. Kurasa giginya lebih putih dan rapih dibanding Heiji. Uuuh! Konsentrasi Kazuha! "Kalian cukup mengepel dan membersihkan kantorku. Kebetulan sudah lama tidak ada yang membersihkan." aku bagai tercekik. "Dan juga, PR ekstra tentunya..." lagi-lagi si Tua itu memasang cengiran menyebalkannya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa Ono-sensei adalah hakim, dan aku-Heiji adalah terdakwanya.

"Ini semua karena kau." Heiji berbisik ditelingaku. Apa katanya?! Bisa-bisanya ia mash berkata begitu saat palu sedang diketuk!

"Apa?! Ini juga salahmu!" aku membalas bisikan Heiji.

"Sudah ah. Bawel."

"Kau yang bawel." aku menatap Heiji dengan awas-kau-cari-mati-dengan-ku.

"Apa masih belum cukup?" geretak Ono-sensei melihat kami -yang masih sempat-sempatnya kembali- berdebat.

"Ah! Sudah! Sudah cukup sensei! Sudah cukup kenyang!" Heiji berkata dengan cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian semua, buka buku paket kalian halaman 75. Kerjakan soal-soal tersebut," jujur saja, saat berkata hidung pak Tua itu sedikit terangkat dengan posisi aneh.. "Sekarang." tambahnya. APA?!

Aku segera mengeluarkan bukuku dan mengecek halaman 75. Dasar guru gila! Kini didepan mataku berderet 60 soal. Dan parahnya soal ESSAY yang kini sedang menari-nari dimataku!

"Sial!" aku bisa mendengar gumaman Heiji yang sama seperti anak-anak lain.

"Seperti biasa: tanpa pertanyaan-tanpa gumaman-tanpa keluhan-tanpa protes." _dan tanpa melihatmu lagi_, tambahku.

Ini hukum karma atau apa ya?

Setelah Heiji membuat mood pagiku rusak, mood siangku juga sudah dikacaukan oleh Ono-sensei -padahal sekarang belum siang, kalian mengerti?-.

**oOoOo**

"Nah, nampaknya jam hari ini sudah selesai. Kumpulkan sekarang." ucap pak Tua itu saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Kumpulkan sekarang? Terdengar gumaman protes dan keluhan dari sana-sini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku saja baru berhasil mengerjakan 47 soal! Dan itu sukses membuat uratku putus -mmm...-

Dengan berat hati kami semua berjalan untuk mengumpulkan kertas kami. Bisa kukira, nilai terbesar yang akan kami dapat itu C.

"Baiklah. Dan untuk Toyama dan ... siapa tadi namamu? Hanori?"

"Hattori." ucap Heiji singkat-padat-jengkel.

"Ya. Untuk kalian kerjakan semua soal yang ada dibuku paket dan kumpulkan besok." ucapnya santai. Ya Tuhan... Apa poniku sudah berdiri? "Dan, selamat pagi semua." ucap Ono-sensei sambil melirik kearahku dan Heiji. Kini kumengerti bagaimana caranya mempertahankan prestasi konyolnya itu: dengan membuat murid-murid semenderita mungkin...

"Oh iya." tiba-tiba kepala botaknya menjulur lagi kedalam kelas. Uuh.. "Jangan lupa bersihkan kantorku sepulang sekolah." tambahnya. Apa aku boleh menendang kepalanya itu?

"Aku akan sangat senang jika diizinkan untuk memukul kepala botaknya yang beruban itu..." geram Heiji.

"Jadi kau juga berpikiran begitu?" aku memutar kepalaku menghadapnya.

"Kupikir _kita_ semua berpikitan seperti itu." ada sedikit nada mencemooh dikalimatnya barusan.

"Oh iya.. Kau benar.." aku bergumam tak jelas.

"Menurutmu cara mati apa yang paling pantas untuknya?" dan pertanyaan Heiji ini sukses membuatku membatu.

"Kau mau membunuhnya?!" aku sedikit memekik.

"Tidak.. Tidak sekarang.." Heiji _nyengir_. "Tapi mungkin untuk jaga-jaga.." dan Heiji tertawa. Entah mengapa aku juga jadi ingin tertawa.

"Ide yang menarik." tiba-tiba Honekawa-kun menimpali pembicaraan kami. "Mungkin dengan kalium sianida?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian mau berkomplot membunuhnya." aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Ide bagus." Honekawa-kun tersenyum.

"Kurasa makan siangnya kali ini cocok..." tak kusangka Heiji menimpali ocehan konyol Honekawa-kun.

"Hei hei kalian!" aku sedikit berkacak pinggang.

"Tenanglah Kazuha, kami cuma bercanda! Tapi seandainya memakai pedang pasti lebih menarik." Heiji _nyengir_ lagi.

"Heiji!" aku memekik.

"Sudah kubilang, aku cuma bercanda." Heiji memandangku dengan pandangan kau-terlalu-berlebihan-menanggapi-nya. Kemudian, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu kelas.

"Eh? Tunggu Heiji! Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut!" spontan aku langsung berlari mengejar Heiji.

"Heh? Buat apa sih kau ikut?" Heiji memandangku dengan sebal.

"Aku 'kan sedang tak ada kegiatan. Jadi aku ikut ya!" aku memasang senyumku yang paling manis.

"Haa-h.. Ya sudah. Toh kau memang selalu mengekor padaku." kalimat terakhir Heiji tiba-tiba membuatku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Aku tidak _selalu_ mengekor padamu!" aku berusaha membela diri.

"Oya?" Heiji menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Tidak selalu, tapi yaah.. cukup sering..." tiba-tiba aku merasa malu.

"Tuh kan!" Heiji berkata penuh kemenangan. Kemudian mulai berjalan. "Oi, ikut gak nih?" begitu sadar, aku langsung mengejar Heiji.

Baru beberapa langkah kami berjalan -masih disertai saling bertengkar-, tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang menabrakku. Yaah.. sebenarnya bisa saja aku yang menabaraknya.

"Ah, ma,maaf!" aku segera meminta maaf sambil menunduk. Saat mengangkat wajah, begitu terkejutnya aku.

* * *

**Aku tahu chapter ini pendek. Tapi yaah.. tiba-tiba aku kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkanya. Mohon maaf kepada pembaca, dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca!**

**Ditunggu review nya ^^**


End file.
